<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Royal Ball Revelations by WaffleChocobo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040433">Royal Ball Revelations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaffleChocobo/pseuds/WaffleChocobo'>WaffleChocobo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Sylvain is merely mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:28:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaffleChocobo/pseuds/WaffleChocobo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix had always hated balls. They were gaudy, obnoxious, stuffy occasions but while sitting in the corner watching Dimitri dance Felix has a revelation:He was in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2020 Dimilix Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Royal Ball Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Felix frowned in the corner. He had always hated balls. They were gaudy, obnoxious, stuffy occasions. Just an excuse for lords to play their stupid mind games or show off. <em>Pathetic.</em> Felix thought as he watched the ladies with fake smiles approach Dimitri. Usually Felix would just leave but he couldn’t tonight. Someone had to guard the king from these backstabbing nobles, Sylvain had volunteered and Felix had lost at lots. Felix grabbed a drink for the night and then turned back to the center of the hall as the lights dimmed. Music started and Dimitri started the first dance. The extravagant robes Dimitri wore made him appear even larger than he was normally. He twirled some women around the dance floor. Felix saw him laugh and thought.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>How nice, I’d like to see that again.</em> Felix blinked not sure where that came from.<em> What was that?</em> Felix didn’t hate Dimitri anymore. Some days, he might even-if only to himself call them friends. But it was as he watched Dimitri dance in the warm light of the hall, that it hit him. <em>Oh. I love him.</em> Perhaps the alcohol was hitting his brain. No. That was an excuse. He had only taken a few sips so far. Felix took a drink and decided to accept his feelings. It made a certain degree of sense. Felix was one of Dimitri’s advisors, he saw him every day. 
They argued of course, that idiot was far too lenient with budgets and people. But there was a certain camaraderie there that was absent before. Recently even camaraderie felt too shallow for the warm feeling he got when Dimitri focused on him. Of course it was love. It should have been obvious. Dimitri was no longer the bright eyed prince that ran after Glenn, but neither was Felix. They were both different now. Felix looked back at the dancing king; he had found a new partner. Dimitri would dance with several girls in this hall, and one day, one of them would wear white by his side. Felix didn’t stand a chance.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Though he refused to give up. Not yet. Impossible odds never stopped him from trying before. Felix finished his drink and refocused on the task at hand. Romance would have to wait. Tonight he had to guard a king from nobles. Dimitri had managed to escape from the dance floor but was surrounded by nobles. Dimitri's shoulders were tight and his smile was empty, there was no warmth in it. Felix scanned the room for Sylvain. The red head was near the entrance chatting up some girls. Sylvain was covering the main entrance technically, but since he'd found someone to flirt with, he wasn't moving until an emergency arose.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Meaning it was up to Felix to ensure the kingdom was going to have a functioning king for the next week. If this went on any longer Dimitri would either jump at someone or wind himself up so much he couldn't’ sleep, maybe both. Felix approached the nobles from behind. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"So you really, really don't have any one in mind?" One of the group crowding the king asked. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No, as I said before I am focused on rebuilding." A fan closed as someone faked a gasp. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Well, surely, you've thought about it." Another insisted. Dimitri was about to respond again when he saw Felix. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Felix!” Dimitri seemed relieved to see him. His voice lacked the tension in which he had addressed the women earlier. "Excuse me," Felix didn't bother with a greeting better than that. "The king has duties." He glared at them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'm afraid I have work that must be done tonight. Thank you ever so much for being such a lovely conversation partner."Felix might have said the same words with far more venom. Dimitri politely took his exit from the crowd. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh really? There's something more important than a ball?" One of them whined. Dimitri turned back as if to offer some condolences. Felix cut them off, if they continued this conversation Dimitri might never leave. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> "Do you think this ball matters more than keeping the country running and people from starving?” The woman shrunk back as if struck.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“N-no, of course not. Glory to Fearghus and long live the king.” They bowed and ran away. Dimitri let out a sigh as soon as those idiots were out of sight. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Thank you, Felix." Dimitri smiled at him and for the first time that night, it reached his eye. Felix huffed, "It's nothing. You could just tell them to shut up yourself." He knew that wasn't exactly true, but still, those nobles needed to learn the word no. Dimitri didn't respond to that.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“You mentioned duties earlier.</span> <span class="s1">What needs to be done?" Dimitri seemed to believe that there was work to do. Did Dimitri really think Felix would only bail him out when he needed something? <em>You did call him a boar for years.</em> He thought. Felix opened his mouth to say the truth then closed it. A different idea popped in his head. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It's better done outside." Felix turned to leave not even checking if Dimitri was going to follow. He would. Loyalty and trust was something Dimitri still gave in spades. Even after every hit or hurtful word, he would smile and follow him without question. Felix left the ballroom, walked past the sparring grounds, and went into the garden. He stopped at the top of the hill. Once, a long time ago, this was their spot. They would come here after sparring or games, to watch the sky.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sit.” Felix sat down and Dimitri stared at the horizon in silence.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The view is nice, though Felix you still haven’t told me why were here?” Felix sighed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We are here because you need a break. You look half dead already.” Dimitri seemed shocked by something. What though, Felix couldn’t tell.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Im fine.” Dimitri insisted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No, you’re’ not." Felix could see the bags under his eyes clearly. Dimitri didn't fight him on it anymore. Finally he relented and joined Felix on the ground. It had been a minute since they came, so Felix was beginning to worry he might just leave.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"The view really hasn't changed much, has it?" Dimitri leaned against Felix as he tried to get a better view of the horizon. Felix felt warm and his heart raced faster. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It feels smaller.” The cliff and the horizon seemed far less vast then he remembered. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We have grown much since we last sat here.” Dimitri seemed lost in some pleasant thought. Felix wondered what happy memory was making him smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are thinking of?” Felix does his best to sound less angry then usual. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You probably don’t remember..” Dimitri leaned back as if to let the memory wash over him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Try me.”Felix was sure he did remember. He may not openly cling to those days like his friends, but they were still important to him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We practiced dancing here, remember?” It took Felix a moment to recall, but yes, they did once. They had just started formal dance lessons. Dimitri didn’t do well with the precision and had come out here to mope. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“Dance with me then.”</em> Felix remembered saying at the time. They stumbled and practiced dancing until Dimitri smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That was fun.” Dimitri reminisced as Felix was focused on the small smile he wore.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dance with me then.” Felix spoke without really thinking. The words flew off his tongue just as they did then. Dimitri blinked and smiled, then offered Felix his hand tentatively.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you’re sure, then it would be my pleasure.” Felix took a breath and then took the stretched out hand. It took a moment to get into the proper position, Felix was unfamiliar with the steps. He had not danced in years. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"May," Dimitri stopped speaking just as he started. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"May? Speak Dimitri, If you have something to say just say it." Felix insisted, but a small part of him felt like a hypocrite saying it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They swayed to the memory of a waltz's rhythm.The hall was so far away that not even a note of music could be heard. Felix thought for a moment that Dimitri might never ask his question until finally after several minutes of silent swaying he spoke again. "May I ask why you suddenly had the urge to dance?" <em>Your smile looked so nice, and I didn't think before speaking</em>. <em>I wanted to keep it there</em>. Felix thought. But he couldn't' say that. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I felt a bit of nostalgia because of that memory. It wasn't anything special." For once Felix wished he had Sylvain's gift for words. Dimitri turned his head and looked out at the sky. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It is a rather beautiful night to dance among the stars." Dimitri turned back to Felix as he spoke. They took one final spin then parted. Felix felt it was over too soon but couldn't quite bring up the courage to ask for another dance. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Well, I doubt I'll sleep much tonight, but I should get some work done since i'm free from socializing for the moment." Felix frowned, the point of dragging Dimitri out of that hall was to give him a break not do more work. Dimitri turned away, Felix grabbed his arm. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait.” Was all Felix managed to get out before Dimitri turned to look at him with, was that concern? Dimitri leaned down and examined something on Felix’s face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Felix are you alright?” Dimitri removed his glove and before Felix had any idea what brought this on, Dimitri put the back of his hand on Felix's forehead. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What?" Was all he could say before he realized what Dimitri was doing. <em>He's checking for a fever. </em>Felix thought.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You're a little warm but no fever," Dimitri moved back giving Felix space again. "Apologies, I wanted to check. You've been acting..Off… all evening."<em> I've been acting strange because of you. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Felix couldn’t think of a proper response that wasn’t just the truth. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, good night, Felix. Thank you for the dance.” As Dimitri pulled back and once again began to turn away, Felix made a decision. This avoidance and dancing around the issue would cease. In a flash, he grabbed Dimitri’s face and pulled him into a kiss. For a brief, awful, second there was nothing. Then Dimitri returned the kiss.Felix couldn’t think straight or focus on anything else until they both fell down, gasping for air. Felix turned to look at Dimitri who seemed stunned and happy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really?” The tables turned and now Dimitri could only muster a word. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course. Do you..feel the same?” He laughed in response to that question. Felix would be offended if the sound wasn’t welcome. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Felix. I’ve had a crush on you since I was 5.” Felix wondered if he had too, but never noticed. He didn’t dwell on that long. They weren’t children anymore. Feelings then weren’t their feelings now.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe so, but a lot has changed since then.” He pushed for further clarification.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let me assure you that is one thing that has never waned, wavered, or changed” Dimitri spoke with such assurance and sincerity.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Knowing that would have been nice.” He grumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wasn’t sure how you felt, reading you has gotten harder.” Dimitri looked away as he spoke.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hm, You’ll have to work on getting better at that.” Felix spoke with no malice only mirth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s true, before I once again train to be a master in the art of Felix, may I ask one request?” He grinned and stood up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is it?” Felix would give him nearly anything but couldn’t think what Dimitri would want at this moment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can I have another dance?” Dimitri bowed and held out his hand. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course.” Felix took it in an instant.There would be people and problems to face tomorrow but they started to sway and ignored them all for now. For the first time, in a very long time Felix knew he wouldn’t be facing any of them alone.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This work is a gift for ladylapislazuli for the Dimilix Exchange.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>